Freaky Friday HM style
by solitarilyvulnerable
Summary: What happens when Jake and Miley switch bodies? Will Jake find out who Miley really is? Will the change make them grow closer or farther away from eachother? What if they never change back? And what is up with Lilly and Oliver? Jiley&Loliver first HM ff
1. Chapter 1

Hey my first HM fanfic! This idea came to me when I was golfing, I know lame!

Anyways here it goes enjoy!

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

This takes place: Jake just got back, but Miley doesn't seem to like him anymore. So he decides to win her back!

_Miley's P.O.V.-_

It was pretty normal week until Jake got back on Tuesday. I didn't expect him to come to school because of jet lag or something. I'm half excited he's back and the other half wants to poor a smoothie on his head. Seriously how could he have done something like that to me!

I've been trying to ignore him this past week and it's finally Friday but it was kinda hard when he's following me around. Unfortunately I have to be his lab partner next in science. How could I have been stuck with him when everybody in the class except me wanted to be his partner? But never mind that I just have to get through science then it's lunch time…

_No P.O.V.-_

The bell rang: time for 4th period science with Mr. Corelli. Miley wasn't very happy about that class because she had to be partners with the egomaniac Jake Ryan. But Amber and Ashley were even more unhappy, they wanted Jake all to themselves. So they decided to pull a prank on Miley hillbilly.

In science today, everybody was supposed to do a lab with their partners. So stubbornly Miley sat down next to Jake, her lab partner, without saying a word.

After Mr. Corelli gave the instructions, everybody started working. Miley and Jake were going exceptionally fast because Miley wanted to get it over with. While on the other side of the room, not following instructions at all, Amber and Ashley mixed a bunch of random ingredients together until they got a Hawaiian Punch colored red.

Miley and Jake were done first without even talking to each other, so Mr. Corelli let them go early to lunch. While Jake was trying to get Miley to talk to him, she accidently whammed into an open locker. Jake being a 'good guy' took Miley to the nurse to check out the mango sized bruise on her forehead.

Once they got there the nurse said that Miley was fine to go eat lunch as long as Jake looked after her. So off they went to the cafeteria.

_Miley's P.O.V.-_

On the way there I noticed Jake stopped trying to create small talk, instead he took my hand saying it was to make sure I didn't fall. Everybody (class was now officially out) was staring at us. I was completely uncomfortable.

Finally we got our food and sat down with Lily and Oliver. I was happy for somebody else's company. I started to eat and noticed I didn't have a drink so I got up to get one. But as soon as I did Amber and Ashley show up with one of the school drinks and hand it to me saying " You dropped this on your way to your seat. Ooooo tssssss…" And they left, I was really creeped out not knowing if I should drink it or not. But I was starting to get a headache from the bruise and decided it was safe to drink. Boy was I wrong, it tasted disgusting, so disgusting I ended up running to the bathroom to throw up!

Jake's P.O.V.-

"Hmm…" I said. I didn't get how a drink could make somebody through up. So I decided to drink some myself. Right when I container was against my lips I heard Amber and Ashley screaming "Noooooo…." And boy were they right. It tasted awful, and I ended up running to the bathroom nauseous and ready to throw up!

Once I was done puking I walked outside the stall and saw Miley. I completely freaked out! I was in the girl's bathroom! But luckily I ran out before she saw me. That would have been embarrassing.

I hoped Miley was okay. I mean I didn't feel to well and I only took a tiny sip and spit it out. She probably drank a mouthful and swallowed! That would have been disgusting. Tomorrow I should go to her house and ask her, with flowers… yeah good idea Jake! She'll love it!


	2. Chapter 2

**WAZZUP… thx for all reviewing, I've been golfing a lot so here's the new chapter (finally).**

_No P.O.V-_

It was Saturday, and Miley was overjoyed. She wouldn't have to see Jake for two days and she could think about their position. She thought she was completely over him but who could ever not like Jake Ryan. He was really hot, not to mention famous.

_Jake's P.O.V-_

I think I'll go over today around 7 o'clock. She will probably be done with dinner and I could maybe get to go to her room to talk more since she'll be done eating. I am such a genius. Why doesn't she like me?

Should I get her roses or daises? Or tulips? Or, why don't I just ask the lady at the counter? "I think you should buy the roses there the most expens… I mean they are the best for trying to get a girl to like you…hehe." She didn't sound very convincing. Whatever I'll get the roses, then I'll get some chocolate from See's Candy (don't own, but If I did, I would be really overweight right now).

Once I was done choosing the chocolate, I was off to Miley's house. I would get there around 7:10 thanks to the stupid cashier at the candy store, must have been her first day.

_No P.O.V.-_

Miley was up in her room, reading an article about Hannah Montana in some random magazine. She didn't have anything better to do since she had finished her homework. She had a horrible stomach ache and didn't have dinner. She couldn't figure any other reason why she could have had a stomach ache other than the disgusting drink Amber and Ashley gave her. She was stupid to drink it. But the worst part of all this was she had a headache from the locker she whammed into, making a fool of herself in front of Jake.

Jake was on Miley's driveway when suddenly he started to feel really sick. He couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the free sample of chocolate the lady at the counter of the candy store gave him. But he had come this far and there was no way he was going to just leave Miley.

The door bell rang and Miley's dad went to get it. Soon after the door bell, Mr. Stewart yelled for Miley to come down from her room. Miley had no clue that she was about to go downstairs, in her pajama's, to see her crush, in a tuxedo, with roses and chocolate.

"Yeah daa.. Jake!!!!" Miley than immediately ran upstairs and slammed her door. She could not believe he was in her kitchen! What was he doing there!!!

_Miley's P.O.V.-_

Why in the heck was Jake here!?! I was hoping Dad was calling me down for ice cream or Advil (don't own, but it has saved my life, I love you Advil) for my headache! What am I supposed to go down and say 'Sorry I had to go throw up?'

I have to go back down there, but why would I want to talk to Jake with my Dad in the same room. I have to get him into my room, so we can have some privacy at least.

So with that I ran down stairs grabbed Jake by the arm and pulled him upstairs. When I finally got to my room, I locked the door.

Jake was stunned he hadn't expected me would even talk to him, let alone drag him into my room! But he was happy and I could notice.

"What are you doing here?" I screamed as loud as I could without my Dad hearing.

"Well, I came to see if you were alright. I mean you through up today didn't you?" He sounded truly worried, wait don't let him get to you Miley!

"I'm fine just a stomach and headache. That's all."

"Oh, well I brought you these flowers and chocolate to make you feel better!" he said with a huge grin.

"Thanks, but why did you really come here, I'm not stupid Jake. Why are you here?"

"Um… I wa-…" but before he could finish he fainted and so did I.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a role!!! Here's the next chapter!**

No P.O.V.-

It was around 11 pm in Malibu, CA when Miley woke up. They had no idea what had just happened. She opened her eyes a bit and sat up; she saw she was on sleeping on the ground. But as soon as she got up she saw… HERSELF!!! How could that be, she was right there! No way could it be a mirror, it was lying down and she was standing! Then she looked down. She saw she was wearing a tuxedo! Why in the world would she do that?!? She ran to a mirror, and saw, Jake!!!! What the heck was going on??? She was exceptionally quiet, even though she just realized she was in Jake's body. And she decided she would pretend to be asleep until the Miley sleeping on the bed would wake up.

Jake's P.O.V.-

I woke up and looked at a clock, it was about midnight and I was really tired. I was about to go back to sleep when I realized, I wasn't in my own bed. I sat up and looked around. Where was I? Looked like a girl's bedroom to me but who's? What did I do last night? Oh yeah I went over to… MILEY'S!!! What in the world am I still doing here?

I was halfway to the door when I stopped in the mirror… why did I look like Miley??? This is crazy, must be a dream, what was in that chocolate the lady gave me last night?

I was about to look down my shirt to confirm I was Miley when I was hit in the head, really hard!

I turned around to see, MYSELF? What am I doing with my hands on my hips? I look like a girl!

All of a sudden I heard myself say "What were you doing you pervert!?!"

"Huh what are you talking about?"

"You were about to look down my shirt!"

"Wait… Miley? Why do you look like me and I look like you? This better be a dream!" I was hit in the head again, by my own hand. No way was this a dream.

"It's not a dream, idiot! Something seriously bad has taken place: we've switched bodies."

I must have been paralyzed for like 5 minutes because I was given yet another blow to the head! This girl/guy was going to give me a concussion!

"How did this happen? Why me? Why us? What did you do? You're not some kind of witch are you? Are you going to fatten me up and eat me? What will happen to my fans?!?"

"Shut up! I have no idea how this happened! If I did, trust me I would not repeat it! And there was one of the reasons I won't forgive you! Instead of worrying about me, you worried about your fans!!!"

"I'm sorry, but what are we going to do, is this ever going to wear off, or are we going to live like this forever?!?"

"How should I know egomaniac? It's not like it has happened to me before!" Now I was really scared, I mean, what if I really never got to be myself again?

No P.O.V.-

It was already 1 am and Jake and Miley hadn't gotten used to the fact that they switched bodies.

Miley was the first to break the silence that had been going for half an hour.

"If this is temporary, we need to make up some ground rules."

"What?!?" Jake practically screamed.

"Here are my rules: 1. No changing clothes. 2. No looking under my clothes. 3. No taking showers or bathes or anything naked! 4. No talking to any girls. And the most important rule so nobody figures out we've switched bodies, NO SPEAKING INA SOUTHERN ACCENT!!!!! If you do, anybody will be able to tell you're not me."

"Ok then, same for me except the southern accent thing, and girls switched to guys. We can only talk to each other. And since our voices switched if someone calls the others phone, we tell each other what to say! No improvising!"

"I'm fine with that."

"I fine with it too except, how are we supposed to change and shower without, you know…"

"Um….. how about one of us closes our eyes, while the other changes their body? Would that work?"

"But what are we supposed to do with the fact we have to be together the whole time?"

"I don't know, it's your turn to think of something!"

"Uh… how about we just improvise if anyone asks…"

"We are not even going to last a day in each others bodies!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Wow it's been while, im soooo sorry!!! You know how it is, busy busy busy then when you have time to write you get writers block!!! But I think I've got something… well hope you all like!

Miley's P.O.V.-

This is really bad… I mean it's bad that I'm stuck as Jake but what's Hannah supposed to do?!? I mean I don't know if I can tell Jake who I really am, but what else am I supposed to do, I guess this would be a perfect time.

I got up and went over to the other side of the room.

"Where are you going? We still have a lot to think about, how the hell are we supposed to go the bathroom?" Jake practically yelled. He had a good point; going to the bathroom is going to be really difficult.

"Well how long do you think this is going to last?" I asked kinda hesitantly.

"Oh, I don't really know, first what do you think triggered it?"

"It might have been that drink, but you didn't have any did you?"

"Well, umm… actually I tried it after you left. But I only had a tiny sip!"

"What? You're an idiot!!! Why in the world did you drink it after I ran out to puke? How in the world could I have a crush on such a moron?" Right after I said that I put my hands over my mouth and almost dived under my bed. That was so stupid of me, what was I thinking?

"Well I couldn't believe that Hawaiian punch went bad- wait a second! Did you just say you have a crush on me? YES!!!!!" Wow he looked thrilled from my point of view under the bed.

Then all of a sudden I felt him grabbing my ankles and pulling me out from under my bed. Embarrassing much?

"Um… maybe?" I said really quietly, I'm surprised he heard that! Good ears…

"Because I really like you, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Awww look at him he's blushing! Jake Ryan's nervous!

Now I kinda forgot I was in his body right then and I went to fiddle with my hair, you know the flirty face thing. Well the second I felt his short hair I screamed! Now I look like an idiot!

"Uh… sorry? Forget that I asked…" he looked really disappointed…. Well she looked really disappointed, do I really look like that when I'm sad? No wonder Dad didn't buy me that new outfit last week, that's a pathetic sad face… note to self: work on sad face.

"What NO! Sorry I just forgot we switched bodies for a second, um… I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"Really? YES! Now we have an excuse for being together all the time!"

"Yeah that takes care of one problem, but there is still the bathroom problem…"

"Uh…" we sat there thinking for a few seconds then he said "I've got nuthin', isn't your turn to think of something now?"

"Oh yeah, um how about we just keep a blindfold with us all the time?"

"Um… I'm not very good blind. But I guess so, what do girl's bathroom's look like?"

"Well hopefully you won't find out anytime soon…"

Jake's P.O.V.-

"Well I hope your good with fans…"

"What why? I mean I'm pretty good but- oh right you well actually me are Jake Ryan. Oh dang that reminds me… how are you with fans?"

"Why would it really matter, it's not like Miley's famous."

"Right, Miley isn't but Hannah is…"

"Why are we talking about Hannah right now it's not like its relevant?"

"Jake, I'm Hannah Montana."

Okay wait back up! How could she be Hannah Montana I asked her for advice, I was one set with her, SHE HAS BLOND HAIR FOR GOD'S SAKE!

"WHAT? That's not possible."

"Wanna see the closet?"

"Why would I want to see your closet, it's just like any other closet? Why do you get saying such random things? That drink messed up your brain! Hannah Montana pshh… yeah right!"

"Ughh… follow me." and she took my hand (lots of sparks might I add) and lead me to her closet. Weirdo, but she's my girlfriend.

"Why am I standing in your closet?"

"Haha, just like Lilly, because inside my closet is, my closet!" Just then she pushed all her clothes to one side and there stood huge French doors that said HM on the glass, is she really Hannah Montana?

Then she opened the doors and I was standing in a huge closet full of exceptionally expensive designer clothing and wigs? Why are there wigs? Wait a minute they look like Hannah's hair? She, well me right now, really is Hannah Montana! Wow I'm dating Hannah Montana!

Once again I must have been paralyzed for a few minutes because I got a really hard blow to the head, I'm stronger than I thought… I should work out more.

"Woah" is all I chocked out. And once again I was hit! What is with this girl?

"Now do you believe me?" she said in a kinda rude voice.

"Yeah…" I was still a little woozy I mean, come on lot of information there!!!


End file.
